Midoriya Izuka
by afelin
Summary: Otherwise known as "A Series on How Midoriya Came to Rule the World", from the perspective of one very exasperated Bakugou Katsuki. Rated M for language. KatsuDeku, Fem!HasAQuirk!Deku, series of related oneshots, crack!fic most likely. Characters may or may not be OOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Midoriya Izuka's journey to becoming the Number One Hero somehow led to her being the unofficial (?) ruler of the world. Hey, she's not complaining about the peace, she's just extremely confused as to how she got here. (Bakugou Katsuki would like to add that he knows _exactly_ how they got here, Deku is just in extreme denial.)

Tags: BakuDeku, Quirk!Deku, Fem!Deku, Romance/Crack, a series of snapshots

AN: The inspiration for this series came from the many and varied fics portraying Izuku as a pure cinnamon roll no one could resist. (But I'm not complaining please drown me in the cute fluff) _Weaponized Cuteness_ by twilighteve-writes was a particularly large influence, I think. Go check out her fic! It's much better than my trash lmao.

Also I can't finish stories to save my life, so a series of - drabbles? Related oneshots? Vignettes? - is what I'm going to try for now. Welp, let's see how it goes.

* * *

 _On the discovery of Izuka's quirk - by Katsuki, of course_

"STOP THAT, YOU FUCKING DEKU!" Katsuki flushed, cheeks hot, as little explosions went off in his hands.

Izuka, while frightened, was rather used to her best friend's random outbursts by now. The explosions were a relatively new thing, only having appeared a week ago, but already he was the most popular boy in the class. Still, even if Katsuki now possessed to power to create explosions literally at the palms of his hands, her best friend hadn't changed too much yet, and she felt rather safe next to him. Thus, she continued to smile, albeit with slightly more uncertainty than before.

"I-I'm not doing anything, Kacchan!" Katsuki would fucking beg to differ, no one could be that cute without doing it on purpose and - were those sparkles…?

"WHAT THE FUCK DEKU I TOLD YOU TO STOP YOU LITTLE -" Katsuki cut himself off, too filled with that all-too-familiar rage and _something else_ to be able to continue in a coherent fashion. Flowers and sparkles were most definitely _not_ something that occurred when normal people smiled, no matter what Izuka said! Something clicked in his brain then, and he wanted to smack his own face, or preferably, _**her**_ face. Because _of course_ she would have this kind of quirk, _of_ _ **fucking**_ _course_. He may only be four but he already felt like the world lived to screw him over sometimes. (And all of those times, unsurprisingly, were related to Izuka in some way. Damn Deku.)

Izuka was still staring at him with that stupid smile on her face, and Katsuki couldn't help but flush again. "Come on," he grumbled half-heartedly, grabbing her wrist. "Let's show that old hag and your mom."

Midoriya Inko and Bakugou Mitsuki were gossiping about their children when Katsuki burst into the room, forcibly dragging a rather bewildered Izuka behind him. This wasn't out of the ordinary, far from it actually, and thus they merely continued their gossiping after a brief glance up.

"Old hag! I've discovered what the stupid Deku's quirk is!" Katsuki announced.

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT CALLING ME THAT NAME YOU FUCKING- oh Izuka! You've discovered your quirk? That's great, honey! What is it?" Mitsuki smiled warmly at her. Izuka blushed and looked down at her hands. Katsuki's forehead pulsed with irritation.

"Uhm it was actually-"

"I SAID I DISCOVERED IT! ARE YOU HARD OF HEARING NOW TOO?" Katsuki interrupted. Mitsuki's forehead pulsed in irritation as well, reaching over to smack him in the head.

"YOU RUDE BRAT! WHO WOULDN'T BE HARD OF HEARING WITH YOU AS A SON?" She turned to Izuka, all smiles again. "Why don't you show us your quirk, Izuka?"

"I-I don't really know how I don't even really know if it's my quirk but Kacchan thinks it is so it must be right but still I-" Katsuki bopped her on her head.

"You're rambling again, idiot." Though his words were harsh, his tone was gentler than it was normally. "Just smile at them like you smiled at me earlier."

Mitsuki and Inko resisted the urge to squeal at the interactions between their adorable children (well, adorable Izuka. Mitsuki maintained that Katsuki only became adorable by association.) and instead looked at Izuka encouragingly, rather curious as to what kind of quirk required a smile, of all things.

"O-okay." She looked up at the two adults, and with a deep breath, smiled with all the strength she could. As a result, the other three were blinded by the absolute embodiment of cuteness in front of them. Katsuki, despite being aware of what was about to occur, was no less affected, and flushed a deep red as he stared at the source of rainbows and sunshine.

"Her quirk," He recovered after a long, silent minute, "is her sheer fucking cuteness."

The squeals that ensued were unholy.


	2. Chapter 2 (omake)

Summary: Midoriya Izuka's journey to becoming the Number One Hero somehow led to her being the unofficial (?) ruler of the world. Hey, she's not complaining about the peace, she's just extremely confused as to how she got here. (Bakugou Katsuki would like to add that he knows _exactly_ how they got here, Deku is just in extreme denial.)

Tags: BakuDeku, Quirk!Deku, Fem!Deku, Romance/Crack, a series of snapshots

AN: I'm keeping this as an omake because idk I think All Might would probably have judged her on more than her cuteness, no matter how cute Izuka might be. The serious consequences of his quirk (blowing up limbs? Targets painted on your back? hello?) probably wouldn't allow for anything else, and while he might be goofy and sort of clueless sometimes, All Might _has_ spent a large amount of his life being a protector of society/ Symbol of Peace, and there's no way he wouldn't think through whether his successor is a good fit or not. Anyways, I really wanted to write this kind of thing anyways, so… Omake it is! (even though the whole point is that Izuka is literally too cute for words and wins everyone over with just a smile… and this is a crack fic… )

* * *

 _On the inheritance of One for All_

"D-Do you think I can become a hero just like you even though my quirk isn't...exactly... suited for combat? Everyone other than Kacchan always tells me that I should just stay on the backlines, and even though I know where they're coming from… I want to be like you, saving everyone with a smile, bringing relief just by being there!"

All Might sighed. Honestly, he didn't want to crush his fan's dream, but he couldn't bear the thought of being the one to lead some innocent kid to their death.

"I'm quite flattered kid, but I don't know if you can ever be a combat hero -" All Might turned his head to look at Izuka in that moment, and it was his undoing. His words hadn't yet registered in her mind, so her face still had an impossibly bright and hopeful smile that somehow radiated sunlight. He spat out blood and unintentionally turned back into his normal form, having lost concentration on maintaining his hero form.

"I take it back everything I said. I also happen to have a solution! How do you feel about getting a second quirk?!"

"W-w-w-whAT DO YOU MEAN SECOND QUIRK AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU OHMYGODIKILLEDALLMIGHT-"

His phone rang in his pocket, and he reached for it absently with one hand, using his other to cover Izuka's mouth, ignoring her rapidly flailing limbs and wide eyes with a practiced ease.

"Give me a second, sorry." He answered the phone too filled with cheer from finding a successor to bother to look at the caller ID. Meanwhile, Izuka stood in front of him, comically frozen due because All Might was touching her and DID NO ONE ELSE REALIZE THE MAGNITUDE OF THIS?

"Hello, this is Yagi Toshinori speaking, how may I-"

"YOU CANNOT GIVE ONE FOR ALL TO SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE THEY HAPPEN TO BE THE CUTEST THING YOU'VE EVER SEEN -" Just as cheerfully as he had answered the phone, he hung up, removing his hand from Izuka's mouth. Nighteye had always been too much of a worrywart, anyways.

* * *

 _In which All Might has found the perfect successor, Izuka is flabbergasted, and Nighteye is so done. (Later, Katsuki would gleefully rub his hands together at the thought of finally not being the only one the world screwed over due to said flabbergasted girl.)_

AN: also I only realized afterwards what "touching her" might imply and I swear it was with the purest of meanings fanfiction has corrupted me and I'm so sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Midoriya Izuka's journey to becoming the Number One Hero somehow led to her being the unofficial (?) ruler of the world. Hey, she's not complaining about the peace, she's just extremely confused as to how she got here. (Bakugou Katsuki would like to add that he knows exactly how they got here, Deku is just in extreme denial.)

Tags: BakuDeku, Quirk!Deku, Fem!Deku, Romance/Crack, a series of snapshots

AN: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter lol. I'm very sorry for what this ended up as… Honestly, this is the end of my pre-written prompts, so updates are probably going to come a lot slower from now on, if they even come at all… Feel free to list any prompts you guys want to see in a review or pm or whatever, and I'll see if I can write something with them. I have other stories floating around in my head right now, so I might get to uploading them later… Who knows how long this sudden burst of motivation to write is going to last haha. I guess we can get on with it now?

(Oh and I don't remember when the Battle Trials happened in the timeline. I know it doesn't occur on the first day, but that's about it. For the purposes of this story, it occurs the week after their first day. If I'm wrong, please tell me so! I might not change it but I'd like to know for future reference or whatever.)

* * *

 _On Class 1-A's first impressions of Midoriya_

There was Bakugou, with his explosion quirk that he literally wouldn't let you forget about. (Seriously if he wasn't threatening to blow you up then there were constant explosion noises around him. And if either weren't occurring then his explosive personality was enough to remind one of his quirk.) There was Shoji, whose multiple beefy arms and crazy and unforgettable strength left no doubt as to his… well… strength.

But Midoriya?

She was a pipsqueak who seemed to mutter to herself near constantly, and when she wasn't muttering she was quiet enough for one to forget she was even there. She was cute, but a forgettable sort of cute, and her bland looks were only exacerbated by her timid personality. Her physical test results were average, only beating out Mineta by a tiny bit, allowing her to barely scrape by, while Mineta was kicked out. Her only hero-like score had been due to the ball-toss, but even then she had injured herself. Those who had been witness to her incredible feat of strength against the zero-pointer doubted themselves. It was just so hard to connect their image of this amazing hero with Midoriya. Who was probably as far from remarkable as possible, as cold as it might sound.

Honestly, the only thing that really made her stick out at all would be her inexplicable friendship with Bakugou, probably the person whose personality was most opposite to Midoriya's. With her, though, his rather _dynamic_ personality softened to something almost gentle. Over the course of the first week, the odd pair could be found having hushed conversations with each other, but none could really hear what they were talking about, other than Bakugou's occasional outbursts. From what they could gather, they were childhood friends, which explained Bakugou's personality change around her.

Their opinion of the quiet girl only began to change after the Battle Trials. Most of the class weren't really even sure of what had happened, as other than a little fighting between Bakugou and Midoriya at the beginning, it seemed to be an easy victory for the hero team. Midoriya had done _something_ that made Bakugou hesitate for a second, face dusted with a tinge of red. Midoriya was able to take advantage of that second to use the capture tape, much to Bakugou's ire. The cameras hadn't been able to catch whatever she did, but it certainly seemed effective seeing as Iida and Uraraka were both affected.

"I thought her quirk was some kind of body enhancement," Kaminari questioned, caught off guard by the easy match.

"Perhaps she has a secondary quirk that freezes her opponents," Yaoyorozu analyzed, brows furrowed in confusion. "Bakugou seems to have some kind of resistance to it, which makes sense considering that they have grown up together."

With all the attention on Yaoyorozu, they nearly missed the arrival of the four. Bakugou seemed slightly pissed, but not much more than the usual. The real difference was the doting way that Uraraka and Iida treated Midoriya. It was as if she were some precious treasure that they had to protect. In other words, the same way that Bakugou treated Midoriya, if one translated his actions and words to a normal person's actions and words.

"Midoriya! You were real manly out there!" Kirishima waved at them, the first to react to their reappearance. "What exactly did you do to them, though? Some kind of freezing quirk?"

"Oh, I uh," Midoriya rubbed the back of her head embarrassedly. "I smiled."

There was a period of silence. Other than All Might and the four people in question, none could believe their ears.

"You… smiled?" Sero asked, bewildered. His disbelief matched that of those around him.

"Yeah." Midoriya confirmed, somewhat hesitant. After a moment of thought, she took a deep breath as if to steady herself. "Like this."

It was then that Class 1-A was blinded by the glowing radiance that was Midoriya Izuka smiling. Some raised their arms in an attempt to block out the light, not entirely sure if that light was imagined. Jirou would later swear she heard Aoyama screech about someone sparkling brighter than him.

After the initial burst of light, everyone turned back to stare at the beaming face of one Midoriya Izuka. The light from before had diminished to a mere halo around her, but somehow it felt no less blinding than before. A second period of silence enveloped the group, and Midoriya's smile faltered a little.

"I'm sorry, I know it's kind of a ridiculous quirk-" She was interrupted by Ashido and Uraraka tackling her to the ground. Bakugou snapped out of his daze to shout at them to "get off Deku!" The rest of the group was flushed red. Some were bent over, clutching at their chest. Kirishima was crying - "manly tears, damnit!" - from where he laid, pounding a hardened fist against the floor. Todoroki seemed almost unaffected other than the bright red blush, until one walked closer to hear his mutterings of "we are unworthy" and "never going to let her near my blasted father."

-a-

All Might sweatdropped even as he cleaned up the remnants of his spray of blood. He hoped against hope that his eyes and ears were deceiving him and young Tokoyami was _not_ attempting to summon a demon in the corner to protect Izuka.

-a-

After safely protecting Izuka from the clutches of that pink bitch and round face, Katsuki surveyed the chaos in the room as everyone lost their goddamn minds over Izuka's cuteness. He sighed, smacking himself in the face in exasperation, before doing a double-take. _Was that a demon in the - nope. I'm out._ He picked Izuka up and slung her over his shoulder, before moving to exit the room.

"E-eh? Kacchan?!" All Might, hearing Izuka's startled yelp, looked up and attempted to protest.

"Young Bakugou! There is still much of class left!"

Katsuki glanced back at the continued chaos. "Fuck that." He snorted, his free hand coming up to form a rude gesture. "I ain't dealing with no demon bullshit."

Needless to say, they had to resume the Battle Trials another day.

* * *

 _In which the Battle Trials become a trial of Katsuki's fucking patience and Class 1-A start a cult_

AN: I'm not sorry. Also, if you're confused about the switching between the use of Bakugou and Katsuki or Midoriya and Izuka it's because the perspective switches. I felt kind of hesitant about the use of dashes to indicate a perspective change since I felt it was already pretty clear and using the dashes kind of interrupted the flow of the story but… oh well lul story's already trash what to do


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm actually Buddhist and know nothing about Christianity or Satan and all that. Nor do I make it a habit of attempting to summon demons and/or ghosts, so everything is literally made up. Sorry if I get anything wrong lol no offense was meant with any of my portrayals

* * *

 _On the tale of the summoning of an unfortunate demon_

He'd just been having a grand old time cracking open a cold one with the boys when he was abruptly pulled into the human world.

"What the f- oh. It's you again." He sighed, pinching his nose. "Look kid, you can't just summon demons willy nilly. How many times have I told you this? I've been looking forward to just relaxing with the boys all week. This is a guy we've gotten shipped straight from Italy that was perfectly chilled, and you've literally ruined my only rest time for this month. Do you understand how hard it is to be a demon? It's not just fun and sin like you humans like to portray, okay?! That's heaven with those smug-ass angels!"

He was cut off mid-rant by that damn crow-headed brat. Honestly, humans these days had no concept of manners or even the slightest shred of respect for your average hard-working demons anymore. It was all, 'Satan-sama' this and 'Mr. Satan' that. NOT EVERY DEMON CAN HAVE A TWENTY-FOUR PACK, OKAY?!

"Demon summoned from my flesh and blood, bound by my will and resolve, I bid you to protect Midoriya Izuka from all harm." The brat cut his hand and splashed his blood on the circle in front of him. The demon instantly felt shackles forming on his wrists with the name 'Midoriya Izuka' engraved on them.

"I don't know what they teach you in school these days," he sighed. He eyed the so-called 'protections' the boy carried with him. "I remember the days when demon summoners actually knew what they were doing, and summoned demons for fun things like killing that Jesus character. Now THAT was a fun challenge."

Of course, that brat completely ignored him, choosing instead to close his eyes.

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU YA LITTLE BIRD-FACED SHIT!" That brat's little shadow pet or demon or whatever slithered out of god-knows-where to make a mocking face at him. He glowered back.

"Yeah, I ain't talking to you, punk-ass. What kinda bitch has a shitty edgelord name like 'Dark Shadow' anyways?" He jeered. The bird-shadow-thing only made more faces in response.

" **Weak pathetic demon."**

"I swear to motherfuckin' Satan that I'mma whoop you so hard -"

"Over there. She's Midoriya Izuka." Bird-boy apparently had a habit of interrupting respectable denizens of the underworld. He really wanted to just strangle him with his newly-found chains. It would be wonderfully ironic, really, to be strangled by chains with the name of his beloved engraved on them by the demon he had personally summoned for that aforementioned beloved. There was nothing really even stopping him! He wasn't summoned to protect bird-boy, and the shitty 'protections' weren't enough to stop anything other than a third-rate, off-brand, potbellied demon like Mike. Fuck that guy.

As his thoughts began to run off on a tangent, he subconsciously turned to look in the direction that brat had pointed in. He didn't really know what to expect. A beautiful girl so stunning she managed to attract dozens of weirdo creeps like the brat that summoned him, maybe? Someone similar to that Helen girl or whatever. Or perhaps a girl who was so charismatic that she exuded the aura of a leader. Both would make for some fun chaos. Unfortunately, he ran his eyes a couple times over the direction pointed out to him and didn't see anyone who really fit his expectations.

"…Which girl is it? That girl in red with the ponytail and big boobs?" He scratched his head. She was kinda pretty by human standards, he supposed.

"No, that's Yaoyorozu. Midoriya is the girl with the curly greenish hair and a face covered in freckles." Bird-boy's pet shadow stuck its tongue out and sneered at him. He rolled up his non-existent sleeves, ready to throw hands and find out whether shadow-bird-things tasted nice when fried and battered.

"Focus on your objective, demon." The brat sneered at him in a startling likeness to his pet fried chicken, and he'd just about had it with this shitty duo. Unfortunately, the chains around his wrists tightened in reminder of his objective. He reluctantly turned to look in the same direction again, looking for greenish curly hair and freckles.

It was a girl he had originally overlooked, simply because she didn't seem to have much of a presence. Her looks weren't ugly, but they couldn't really be considered as exceptionally pretty either. She was honestly rather average.

At least, that was what he'd thought until she smiled a smile so bright he felt as if he'd been burned by holy light. He shrouded his eyes from the light, turning away slightly. Why… Why was she suddenly so cute? Why did he feel an inexplicable feeling suddenly rising from his chest? He was a demon! They didn't do pure and cute! Anything that seemed to give off a holy light was a big no-no!

He stood there in a stupor, unable to wrap his head around any of the events that were occurring. He continued to watch as a blond hedgehog brat carried her off.

What… WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED?

* * *

 _In which a demon begins to doubt his very existence_

AN: Hello frens I'm back from the dead for a very brief period of time! Don't be too happy because I'm probably not going to be back for very long. I do have other chapters nearly done but… They've been nearly done for like a year now hahahaha _(:3」∠)_ This chapter ended up being more ramble-y than I originally wanted, but what can ya do ┐(´ー｀)┌

All jokes aside I haven't been on fanfiction in a pretty decent chunk of time (thanks college I hate you too) so I feel like I've lost a lot of inspiration/direction for the story. Not that I really had one in the first place… Anyways, keep the ideas coming! Thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews. It's thanks to them that I kept thinking of this story and feeling guilty that I haven't updated in approximately a century lol


End file.
